


Bright

by Bhelryss



Series: ylisseweek2018 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Prompt: Light, child acquisition mention, ylisseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Ylisseweek, Day 6: LightEmmeryn has always wanted a big family, and her life with Panne makes that a possibility. Their child, Yarne, makes their lives so bright, how could she not want more children?





	Bright

Emmeryn never got to meet her son, shaken with the trauma of a left-behind nightmare world and alone as only his agemates could be. She met her future son for the first time when he stood shyly in a shadowed corner of the infirmary, on a yellow Ylissean evening, as she woke from a lengthy healing coma. She’d seen the shape of his ears, his dark hair and his warm eyes, and she’d thought him a dream. 

Fuzzy from the long sleep, Emmeryn hadn’t known him, hadn’t even an idea of how to know him. And he never, ever said a word, so Emmeryn put it from her mind as she fell into a completely natural sleep.

Panne was there, when she woke the second time, for good. With a smile on her face, Emmeryn reached out to caress Panne’s face, thinking only of how glad she was to have lived to see the taguel again. “The war?” Emmeryn asked, memories of Before fuzzy. She knew there had been tensions, had been skirmishes with Plegia, knew well how she’d come to be so close to Panne herself, yet having never expected her secretive love to come to Ylissetol in Emmeryn’s time of need. 

“Over,” Panne confirmed, voice low. “Chrom has held your throne while you healed, and led your nation well in the war that followed. But it is over now too, and you are healed at last.” Eyes wide, Emmeryn had taken in every inch of Panne’s face, looking to see if the years she’d lost to healing would be visible on the woman she so loved. “You have a niece, Young Lucina, born just before the second war came to be,” Panne continued, tone smooth like a river. 

It was the work of hours, head cradled comfortably in Panne’s lap, as Panne laid out the years Emmeryn had missed like a mosaic, each piece slotting into the world she remembered like a puzzle. It was a hard afternoon, no matter that Panne was warm and gentle and Emmeryn felt at home in the circle of her arms. 

The idea of all that happening, of the children coming from the future (and she had a son, somewhere out there) to save the world...it was a lot.

But she had the time, and the support of her family and Panne, to work her way through it. And the longer she went without seeing her son from the future, the more Emmeryn realized that she dearly wanted to move towards creating this world’s Yarne. She saw Chrom with Lucina, and Lissa with Owain, and longed to share that easy joy with Panne, and the child they would have together.

Yarne was born with Panne’s dark hair and the tiniest set of taguel ears Emmeryn had ever seen. “He’s beautiful,” she choked out, pressing a kiss to Panne’s shoulder as she held him for the first time. There were markings on his face that matched his mother’s, and the heel of his right foot bore the Exalted Brand. “He’s going to have your eyes,” Emmeryn promised, thinking back to her dream of a tall young man with Panne’s soft ears and eyes, and taguel dark hair.

“You’re so loved, Yarne,” Emmeryn promised, rocking him back to sleep one night. It was her turn to soothe their fussy infant, a task Emmeryn was glad to take. “Mommy loves you,” she whispered, turning in a slow circle. “Both your mommies love you so much, Yarne.” She loved to feel his breathing even out as he relaxed into sleep, all his needs met. She felt like she could be happy if he stayed in her arms forever.

Panne liked to wear Yarne in a sling, both her arms free to use if needed, but Emmeryn loved to hold him in one arm, and do a shuffling dance with her free arm to manhandle all her duties. She loved to sneak him into meetings, and whisper her opinions of policy to him, as though he could give articulated answers back, and she was constantly tempted to make the officials of the halidom address their questions to Prince Yarne. 

“Panne,” Emmeryn sighed, tired from her late nights soothing Yarne and her early mornings shushing squawking diplomats, “He’s so beautiful. I love him so much. I love you so much.”  And then she would try and kiss the hell out of her wife to prove it, only to fall asleep with Panne’s comforting weight atop her.

“Emmeryn,” Panne would say as she shook her wife awake, adoring the way sleep clung to the former exalt and made her normally sharp edges smooth. Her hair tangled from sleep, and her eyes hardly open, but her mouth soft as it split wide to yawn. “It’s morning.” Emmeryn would press a sleepy kiss to Panne’s lips, and stumble out of their bed to start readying herself for more meetings. 

“Love,” Emmeryn called back, one early morning when Yarne was six, a patch of blond hair matching her own having finally grown in. “Do you want...more children?” Yarne was starting to think himself too old for his mothers’ kisses, wanting to be a big kid just like his older cousins. She missed being able to kiss each of his toes and the brand on his heel as she tucked him into bed while Panne told him a story from her youth. 

“I think Yarne could use some siblings,” Emmeryn whispered into Panne’s lips, nipping lightly on the lower one even though she ought to be leaving that moment for her meetings. Maybe she could play hookey just once, and while Yarne was at his lessons Emmeryn could spend a day in with her wife. Her hands drifted lower to the curve of Panne’s ass, and Emmeryn smiled mischievously as she angled to be as tempting as possible.

“Go to your meetings, Emmeryn,” Panne insisted, seeing through her as usual. Removed Emmeryn’s hands from her ass, and kissed the former exalt soundly on the lips. Tilting her head so that her lashes beat lightly against Emmeryn’s cheeks, Panne whispered, “I think we could make room for a few more, don’t you?” And then Panne goosed Emmeryn as she pushed her out the door.

“Come home early,” she insisted, leaning on the doorframe like an invitation. “And we will see.” Emmeryn felt as though she practically floated through her day, though her meetings dragged as though they were trying to torture her. Her mind was on home, and Panne, and the feeling of bliss she always recaptured when she laid in the circle of Panne’s arms. 

She rushed to their quarters quickly, as soon as she was able, and crashed into her wife like they were meant to fit together always. “Light of my life,” Emmeryn breathed, letting Panne lift her up, using the new angle to shower featherlight kisses to Panne’s eyelids. “I have thought of you all day.”

“The day isn’t over,” Panne promised, gently kicking the bedroom door closed behind her. 


End file.
